Because of You
by Independent Angel
Summary: It's years after the war, and Peter is finally 17, and he needs to get married, or he'll loose the throne! Can Peter do it, without recking the relationship with his bestfriend? PeterXKaren oneshot! R&R psl, ppl! Complete at last!
1. Happy Birthday

-1Because of You

**Chapter 1: Birthday!**

"Come on, Peter!" Karen called. "What?" "Follow me, your sisters are waiting!"

It was March 5th. The girl who called Peter was Karen Ravellen. She was 15 years old, as Peter was 16 (turning 17). Karen had beautiful, silky black hair. Karen wore a white dress, with silver stringers of the end tips. Peter and herself ran through Narnia, holding hands. After the "great war", spring was back into the beautiful place.

Peter panted, as he stopped and asked, "Okay, so we're here! What now?"

Karen pointed on a cliff, the end of a hill. Peter gasped. "Now way!" Karen smiled. "Did you plan this, Kara?"

Karen bit her lip. "Okay, fine I did."

As Peter turned his head, 2 girls and a boy ran towards him. "Happy Birthday, Peter!" Susan cried. Lucy ran onto brother, hugging him as tight as she could. Edmund shook his brother's hand, but instead Peter hugged him. "Okay, What's happening?"

Karen laughed. "He's hugging you, silly!"

"Yes, I know that, but why?" Peter let go of him. "Because I'm so…so.."

"Happy?" Lucy asked, with a cute smile. Peter shook his head. "Of course."

On the hill top, There was a group of creatures, (a lot) saying "Happy Birthday," and having a huge festival.

Karen spotted him getting teary. "Aww!" Karen said, while giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened. "Did you just-" Karen nodded.

She whispered into his ear, and said, "Hey, it's a present for the great king."

Peter smiled.

As all of the kids walked to the hill top, Aslan, the Great Lion, greeted Peter and everyone else.

"Welcome, all of you. Happy Birthday Peter."


	2. Festival

-1**Chapter 2: Festival!**

As Susan, Karen and Lucy ran near the river, Peter admired his best friend, and was pleased to visit him.

"Kara! Come here! I want to show you something!" Lucy yelled. As Karen walked barefooted, holding her long dress up enough to see her feet, Lucy pointed to a glowing stone on the bottom of the river. Karen looked curious. "Susan! Look!" Lucy yelled to her older sister.

"What is it?" Susan asked. Peter wondered what they were looking at. "Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

"Lucy found something…we just don't know what it is." Peter looked. "It's…glowing..."

"Yes, we know that." Susan said. Karen put her hand into the water. She grabbed the stone, picked it up, and threw it to the ground, sharply. "OW!" "Is it hot?" Lucy asked. "No, it's freezing cold!"

Peter picked it up, and dropped it on the ground. Lucy grinned. "Well, what is it Peter? You should know, you're the king of Narnia!"

"I don't know everything, Lucy." Karen ran to Aslan. He crawled towards them. He looked at it and said, "What is it?"

Karen frowned. "That's what I told you - we don't know!" Susan took her handkerchief, picked it up, and wrapped it. She gave it to Peter. "Looks like Narnia is trying to keep a secret from the high king."


	3. 17 that means marriage

-1**Chapter 3: 17 - that means marriage**

Edmund saw Peter, looking at Karen, near the river. It was the next day, and Susan was braiding 2 small parts of the front hair, and put it together. "There! You now look like a Princess."

Edmund was getting scared. "Uh, Peter? Are you feeling okay?" Peter jumped, and said, "Yes! And - and what are you doing here?"

"Nothing! I just saw you. Why are you staring at Karen?" "Nothing."

Karen stepped into the Palace. She was wearing a same thing as yesterday, but with beautiful white shoes. "Hello, Peter. Good morning Edmund." Ed left the room, giggled. Karen over heard him in the distance. "Nothing! Yeah, right! HAHA!"

As the voice faded, Peter asked, "What are you doing here?" "I thought the king might need some company, but I didn't mean to interrupt anything between your brother." "No, it's ok!"

Karen smiled. "So, you're finally 17?" Peter nodded. "Well, Susan read something - I don't know why - and it says, "Every king must marry at 17, before his year is over.""

Peter widened his eyes. "WHAT! ASLAN!"

Aslan appeared on the step. "Yes?" "Aslan, is it true, once you're 17, when king, you must marry before you turn 18?"

Aslan nodded. Peter felt nocuous. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Karen rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with being married?" "Nothing, just I have to do it within a year!"

"Peter, don't get mad! Please, you could have thrown off your throne if you didn't know!"

"Princess Karen-" "You can call me Kara, Aslan." "I mean, Kara, is right. You could have been thrown off. But now, since you know, you must marry." Aslan left the room. Karen looked at Peter. She bent down to him. "It's not against the Law that you can marry your sister."

"What!" Peter jumped. Karen wasn't there anymore.


	4. Bad News

-1**Chapter 4: Bad news.**

A dwarf was sent to Peter, and reported to him that the White Witch has returned to Narnia. "How could have this happened?"

Peter ran off, to find the rest of his family. "Edmund, Kara, Susan, LUCY!" All four stared at him. Karen looked fretful, as if she could read the reaction on Peter's face.

"T-the White Which is…" Susan's heart started pumping. "Is she…._back?_"

Peter nodded, for the unfortunate event. His frown spread the room, casting everyone to worry.

Lucy, the youngest child, bravely said, "We can defeat her, again, Peter. You're a great king, and the White Witch knows that."

Karen nodded. "Not to mention the kindest." These words melted Peter's heart.

As the day officially begun, all 5 children began practicing their strategy.

They all had strengths.

Peter - He was capable of using a sword and shield.

Susan - Her arrows: she doesn't need to get a close distance. Plus, that "whistle", she can call reinforcement.

Edmund - Sightings: he spots the enemy's weakness.

Lucy - The little dagger, also can be used as an "arrow".

Karen - She has several abilities: Able to turn in water (or any kind of liquids), heated objects, turn into an eagle, and disappearance ( when she disappears, blue dust blows her away, telekinetic and she's able to make another person or object to disappear, if she touches).

Karen used her telekinetic ability to make a "witch" as practice. Peter had used his sword, to stab against her chest. Karen made 5 "witches" to practice on, so they could do this more easier.

At about 6:34pm, the children exhaustedly sat on the couch, in the main room. Karen came into the room, drinking a whole bunch of water. She sat beside Peter, leaned on him, and Peter wrapped his arm around her. "You tired?" She asked. Peter nodded. Susan tried to not fall asleep, and Lucy slept on the cold floor.

Karen fluttered her eyes, then finally fell asleep, in Peter's embrace.

_It was during the ruling of Jadis, when Peter first met Karen. It was only Susan, Lucy and himself. _

_He was at his tent, thinking about the great war. It was in the fresh morning - no one should be outside at this time. But at this moment, a shadow walked past his tent. Peter slightly opened the opening, finding no one, but a soft voice. He then heard Aslan's voice. As Peter walked towards the sound, he spotted a girl, nearly his age, in a white dress, in long sleeves. He hid behind a tree, carefully touching it. _

_He watched her, but in a few minutes, Aslan left. The girl turned her face, spotting a tall boy. She was not frightened. Her smile looked sweet and gentle, and Peter walked towards her. At this precise moment, she disappeared, with blue dust marking where she was, how she was positioned, then the wind blew it all away._

Peter awakened in his room. He panicked, but then relaxed. Peter slowly climbed out of his bed. He was about to walk into the kitchen when a huge explosion shook the Palace. He heard a scream, coming from the basement.

Peter ran as fast as he could, then found himself in a battle against the pack of wolves. Everyone else fought, but Lucy was on the ground. Peter withdrew his sword, and found about 6 wolves against him.

"HI YA!" He found Karen hit a wolf on it's neck, losing consciousness. Susan took her arrows, and shot repeatedly. Edmund took Lucy to a safe place. Peter stabbed a wolf.

Karen dived into the floor, and turning into water. No one knew where she was. Susan and Peter went back to back. The were surrounded. Karen reappeared, and used her telekinetic power. Susan laughed. "Thanks!"

After the battle, Peter, Karen and Susan walked to the main room, which the now call the "Pit Stop".

Peter frowned. "If those were just wolves, then think how powerful the white Witch will be!"

Susan stood up. "That's it! I can't take your whining anymore! You always wanted to be a great king, but all you've been doing is keep secrets from us, and thinking about this witch! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Peter stood up, frustrated. "I was NOT complaining - and I just wanted Narnia to be safe - but looks like YOU'RE going to be the heroine."

Karen stood up, but did not say a word. She turned sharply, and headed to her room. Be fore she left the room, she said angrily, "If you guys are done, I'll be in my room."


	5. Liar

-1**Chapter 5: Liar**

The next morning, Peter forgot the whole argue with Susan, and so did she. Karen though, did not. As he entered the room, Karen shook her head. "What?" he asked. "You're clueless, are you?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay, what are you talking about?" Karen smirked. "Hello? You're 17.…marriage….you need to be married…."

Peter slammed his head on the wall. Susan walked into the kitchen, and saying, "Good morning Peter. Hello, Kara."

Karen looked confused. "Aren't you guys still mad at each other?" Susan yawned. "About what?"

"You were complaining about Peter's "whining"." "Ooohhh." Peter shook his head. Susan said, "No."

Edmund ran into the kitchen, and panted very quickly, "A whole army is headed this way!"

Karen choked on a piece of bread. Susan gasped. Peter shouted. "WHY NOW!"

The five children ran towards Aslan. Karen was the one to speak first. "Is it true? The White Witch is headed this way?"

Aslan looked like he was being tricked. "The White Witch is at her old castle. She's not coming! Who told you that?"

Peter, Karen, Susan and Lucy glared at Ed. Peter walked towards him. "Why did you lie?"

Edmund looked frustrated. "Aslan, just 5 minutes ago, you told me the White Witch was coming!"

Aslan shook his head, with his soft mane going every where. "I'm sorry, Edmund. I did not."

As the 5 kids went back to the Palace, Karen worried about Edmund. He doesn't lie, and he clearly said the White Witch was coming.

Edmund denied lying, but kept saying Aslan told him to tell them. Peter was frustrated. "Ed, you can't just tell us that! Why did you say it?"

"I swear, Aslan said it to my face! I'm your brother! Why don't you believe me!"


	6. Her song

-1**Chapter 6: Her song**

Peter walked through the halls, but when he passed through Karen's room, he heard her singing.

"Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything…."

He beautiful voice, he couldn't make his feet move away. "Peter?" Susan asked. Peter's heart jumped.

"Susan! Don't do that!" "Do what?" "You scared me, half to death!"

"Are you…spying on Kara?" Susan asked with a sly grin on her face. Peter blushed. "Uh, No! I just passed by."

"Right…"

The next morning, Peter went inside the piano room for the first time ever, and found Karen in there. She sang the same song…but why?

"I will not make, the same mistakes as you did, I

Will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery.

I will not break, away you did, you fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far.

Because of you, I never stray to fall from the sidewalk.

Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.

Because of you, I am afraid.

I loose my way, and It's not too long before you point it out,

I cannot cry, because the lonely weakness in your eyes.

I'm forced to fake, a smile, alive, everyday of my life.

How can my heart possibly break, if it wasn't whole to start with?

Because of you, I'll never stray to fall from the sidewalk.

Because of you, I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.

Because of you, I am afraid.

I watched you die,

I heard you cry, every night of your sleep.

I was so young, you should of known better then to lean on me,

You never thought of everyone else you just saw your plan.

And now I cry in the middle of the night, over the same, damn thing.

Because of you, I'll never stray to fall from the sidewalk.

Because of you, I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything.

Because of you, I don't know how to love any one else

Because of you, I'm ashamed of my love, because it up to you

Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you…oooh, oooh."

Peter had tears in his eyes. Was she talking about him, how bad he's treated her, how much he cared for Narnia than her? No, it couldn't be. It was just a song.


	7. Arrival

-1**Chapter 7: Arrival**

_Who will I marry? Who will I marry?…_ Peter thought. He couldn't think of anyone to marry - especially at this age. Why now? He was only 17, and marrying one of his sisters was just, weird. I started to think about Karen, but that thought smashed. She was mad at him, or that's what he thinks.

His heart started to race, he was getting married…

Peter shivered. He needed to get his mid of it. As Peter ran through the hallway, he heard a scream - a female's. He ran faster, heading outside. It was pouring rain. Karen was out on the front lawn, in the freezing rain. She laid motionless. Peter screamed her name. The other's heard the terrified Peter. He ran after towards her, seeing if she was still breathing. "No!" No heartbeat, no breath, no pulse. Her flesh was cold as ice.

Peter checked her forehead. It was bleeding - bad. Susan started to cry. "Kara!" Peter carried Karen bridal style. He carried her into the living room. Both were soaked. No movement. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Lucy started crying, and hugged Edmund. Susan got a blanket. She wrapped it around Peter, but he put it on top of Karen.

Susan told the 2 to leave Peter and Karen alone. "Peter, I'm really sorry. But, she's gone."

Susan quietly exited the room. Peter sat on a chair, beside Karen, on the couch. Her wet hair soaked the couch. Peter held her hand, ever so tenderly.

"Kara, I don't know if you can hear me anymore, but I never really got to say how much I loved you. We all did. But, not just a friend, but, in a different way." Peter laughed for a second, but talked again.

"I'm sorry if I let you down before. I know I'm doing my best for Narnia, but losing you would be the worst thing. I don't know if you felt the same way, but I did. Every little thing you do is amazing to me. I don't know why, but it was. If I ever do marry, and if you would have never died, I would of asked you to be my wife."

Another tear rolled down. He leaned forward, started to close his eyes, and lowered his lips next to hers.

The moment they touched, his had a small shock, but denied it. He departed the kiss, but didn't let go of her hand. He couldn't. Susan came back to the room. "Peter?" He looked at her. "Yes?" "You have to leave. Aslan's going to see her."

Peter got up, but couldn't bear to let go of her hand ; it was like if he let go, he would let her die. But if he held on, her life would be saved.

The two left the room, while Aslan walked slowly where Karen was.


	8. War

-1**Chapter 8: War**

Desperation spread to the army. Peter couldn't fight ; the thought of death was unforgivable. He would of done anything to keep her alive.

A few questions popped into his head. How did she die? Who killed her? Did she create suicide?

Aslan ran into the Palace and alarmed Peter ; The White Witch was coming!

"WHAT!" Peter ran outside. The army was getting ready - ready for the cold blooded.

Peter ran inside, getting his armor, sword and shield.

He called to the eldest daughter. "Susan! I need you to do a really big favour!" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Yes?" "I'm going to war, and I need you to look after Edmund and Lucy."

Susan felt like breaking down, into heavier tears. "Why does everything have to go wrong!"

Peter felt doing the same thing. He couldn't take it ; he was the worst king - ever. He failed Narnia ; they were going to war. He failed Aslan ; he expected him to be a great king, when he was not. But the one he failed the most, was Karen ; he had let her die.

5 days after, one of the centaurs spotted someone walking towards them, but it was one person, or thing.

Peter looked outside, over the heated rays of the sun. His eyes widened. "It's Jadis!" Aslan was surprised about the report. "Jadis? The White Witch?"

Peter nodded. "But why only her? Doesn't she have an army?"

Aslan narrowed his eyes. "They must be hiding."

Lucy ran up to Peter. "Peter! Peter! Susan needs you, quickly!"

He followed her, finding Susan looking everywhere in the room. "What's wrong?"

She still looked around. "Can't you hear it?" Peter looked at Karen, the pale, motionless girl.

"Hear what?" "The song." Peter listen more closely. _"…because of you, I'll never stray to fall from the sidewalk. Because of you, I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know how to love any one else. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my love, because it up to you…" _

Tears started to form in Peter's eyes. "She's watching over us."

Susan smiled, with watery eyes. "We have our own guardian angel."

Lucy formed her own tears. "We're lucky." Edmund arrived. "The White Witch, she's not here to fight, she's here to talk to you, Peter!"

Jadis walked into the room. "Where is she?"

Peter and the others moved, and Jadis gasped. "No!" She stumbled onto her, hugged and crying. "Why! Why did she have to die!"

Jadis sobbed, but they didn't get it. Why did she care?

Peter's thoughts escaped his mouth. "Why do you care?" Jadis wiped her tears. "Because, she was my little sister. Now, I must ask, why do YOU care?"

Peter started forming tears again, and said, "We cared, because we loved her. _I _loved her. Now she's gone. There's nothing we can do."

Jadis shook her head. "Actually, there is one more, but is nearly impossible for a girly merely at this age to take it."

Peter grabbed her arm. "What do we owe you to make her live again?"


	9. Why is she being so nice?

-1**Chapter 9: Why is she being so nice?**

Peter's eyes was filled with hope. There was finally something to help Karen, even if she was dead. He would do anything ; even kill himself for her. The witch looked at him. "You don't owe anything. I'll do it, for her. But it is a risk, it might work, it might not."

Susan watched the witch carefully. She didn't trust her ; she was acting too nice.

Jadis took a small bottle, about the size of a house rat. There was red liquid. Peter thought this was a trick.

"NO! Don't you dare poison her!" Jadis looked insulted. "I'm not poisoning her!"

Peter sighed. "Fine. But is something goes wrong, I swear I'll kill you." " Relax, child. I'm not going to harm her. She family, anyway."

Peter gripped his sword. He knew something wrong was going to happen. Jadis slowly put the small bottle onto Karen's lips. She tilted it, and the liquid dropped into her mouth.

Jadis looked up. "She must rest. If she does not wake up in 3 hours, contact me, and I will help." Jadis left the room, leaving Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan alone, with the lifeless Karen.

"Peter! Look at her skin!" Lucy yelled. Karen's skin, was turning into her normal, regular skin colour.

Her pale cheeks turned rose red. Peter smiled. "It's working."


	10. U dont know what u love until u've lost

-1**Chapter 10: You can't realize what you love until you loose it. **

Karen was awake, wondering what happened. Peter sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her once more.

Peter was eager to ask about her song. He couldn't help it - he just needed an answer. "Kara? That song you sang, what was it about?"

Karen blushed. "It was about you. You were the one who taught me everything I know. Because of you, I live."

Peter frowned. "I didn't do anything, but pray. Jadis was the one who help you."

"JADIS?" Peter nodded. Karen couldn't believe it. The White Witch helping her? Impossible!

"Peter, why would she help me?" He looked confused as though she acted someone poisoned her.

"Kara, she's you're sister -" "WHAT?" Karen screamed. "She is NOT my sister!"

Peter stood up. "Jadis is up to something, I just don't know what."

Karen bit her lip. What was going to happen? What did Jadis want with her? She hoped nothing terrible - like a second death. Peter marched into his room. Karen followed. "What are you looking for?"

Peter threw many objects ; papers, scrolls, jewelry, etc.

"Do you remember that cold thing you found on my birthday?"

Karen nodded. "Of course, but why do you need it?" "Somehow, that thing is connected to Jadis. It could have been part of her staff, when Edmund sliced it. Can you help me find it?"

Karen looked in Peter's pocket, the same outfit he wore at the party. "Looking for this?"

Peter sighed. "You know I am."

Karen did not drop the cold stone, like she did the first time she picked it up. Peter had gotten suspicious.

"Kara, why aren't you dropping it?" Karen looked at it." "I don't know! I don't understand ; is the witch connected to me or something?"

Peter shrugged. "Could be. Give that to me." Karen handed the stone, but Peter dropped it instantly.

"What do you need?" Karen asked politely. "Ok, I'm getting the idea Jadis will be repelled by this, err, thing." Karen took and old golden chain, and inserted the cold stone into it. She clipped it to her, and looked at it.

Peter stared at her. "Are you sure it's safe to wear that?" Karen nodded, but then said, "Maybe not, but it might help me somehow."

Both stood silently until endlessly footsteps scattered the room. It was almost the same when the caretaker

walked around the mansion.

Peter looked around. All of a sudden, a window burst open, while rain and wind entered the room. Karen screamed in shock.

"Kara!" Peter screamed. He ran towards her, and wrapping both arms around her, like a father protecting his child.

Karen hugged him back, admiring how brave he was to take care of her instead of him.

The lights went out, but Lucy, Edmund and Susan ran into the room. "Thought you'd be here!" Lucy complimented.

Another window burst open, making more coldness spreading into the room. Karen and Peter were knocked off their feet. Peter just hugged her tighter. He couldn't afford to lose her again. Susan took Lucy's hand, and took cover to Edmund. The two boys held the girls, for protection. Karen used her telekinetic powers to close the windows, and it kept the Palace quiet for awhile. Lucy whimpered. "Is it safe?"

Just at that moment, the window burst open again, and something hit Karen's forehead, making it bleed, and knocking her out.

"KAREN!" Peter yelled. He rushed after her, trying to stop the nasty cut.

Edmund had heard a heroic roar, and a fierce lion burst into the room. Peter was so glad Aslan came inside.

"Aslan, what's wrong?" Susan yelled over. "Storm! You must evacuate! Peter! Go!"

"What about Kara?" "I'll take her! Now, GO!" Peter helped Aslan but Karen onto his back. The children ran outside, hoping the storm would stop soon. Edmund opened a door way, going into the basement.

Aslan went with them, taking Karen off his back. "Peter! You must find a wet cloth to dampen the scar on her head. Her blood is running out fast. It even stained my fur!"

Peter ripped a piece of his clothing, and found a bucket of water. He wiped off the blood, cleaning her forehead.

Aslan gasped. "WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT THING? TAKE IT OFF HER!"

Peter ripped it out of Karen's neck. He threw it to a dark corner. "Why was she wearing that thing?" Aslan asked again.

"I don't know exactly. I guess she thought it would repel the witch from her."

Karen woke up a few minutes after. "What happened?" Peter smiled down at her. "Hello, beautiful."

Karen hit his arm playfully. "I'm serious." Susan came by. The were still in the basement.

"There was a storm. Something hit your head." "Ow, I can feel a bump." Peter frowned. "Well, get better soon, 'cause the witch really wants revenge."

"Why?"

You know that crystal you were wearing?" "Yes?" "Well, it attracts the witch. It was part of her. Now, she thinks… well I don't know what she thinks but she's really mad."

Karen got up. "Hello, Lucy."

"Hello." Karen's eye's widened. "Peter, you still need to -"

"Yes, about that." Susan smiled. Edmund smirked. Lucy giggled.

"Karen, when you "died", I really couldn't take the pressure of losing you. I soon realized I loved you."

Karen smiled, in shock of Peter's words. "So, with a little help of my siblings, I've decided to ask you, Karen, if you will marry me?"

Karen gasped. She didn't know what to say. She was in total shock. So her heart spoke for her.

"Of course I would, Peter."

Peter smiled. Susan screamed of joy. Lucy squealed. Edmund couldn't help but laugh.

Peter leaned forward to Karen, and she knew what he was going to give her ; a kiss. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

As his lips touched hers, he could taste a sweet taste in her mouth. He didn't know why, but there was a spark. As they departed, Karen's mind raced. Then a thought popped up, and she spoke:

"I really love you Peter, but I'm 15."

Peter whispered in her ear, ever so softly, "It doesn't matter. Do you love me, or not?"

Karen smiled. "I do."

Peter took out of his pocket a golden ring, and placed it on her left ring finger.

"I love you."


	11. Diary

-1**Chapter 11: Diary**

Peter thought mostly about his commitment about the marriage, but was very pleased with himself of asking Karen to marry him. It was very freighting, but it was over, and he could finally relax and breathe easier AND could finally concentrate why Jadis cured Karen. Did she change, or did she have a plan up her sleeve? Either way, the White Witch was their enemy.

As Peter thought this through, he walked threw an aisle or hallway near Karen's bedroom. He peered inside, not finding Karen. She was usually in her room, but now he did not know her whereabouts. Peter quietly stepped into her exquisite chamber.

He prayed quietly to himself that Karen would not show up, unpleasantly surprising him and asking the one question that he could not answer except saying, "I don't know."

Peter's footsteps echoed through the room, but no one came inside. He looked at her wooden desk, with several jewelry hanging in her box. He spotted a leather book, slightly hidden under her bed. Peter looked around, and swiftly took it. Unfortunately for him, there was a lock, and he could obviously not open it.

"Diary," He said, seeming surprised. Karen never mentioned anything about this, but supposed of her secrets, that's why she hidden it from him. It could have been about him, but that was not like Karen, to keeps secrets from him.

It must have been her life, _before _she met him. Peter respected her privacy and left it alone, until an unidentified object had caught his eye. He stared it for a slight moment, then picked it up, finding out it was key.

Peter wondered ; it could have been a key around the castle, or the key to the diary. He shook his head, thinking it was wrong to peer inside someone's life. Peter bit his lip, and inserted the key.

He gasped, while dropping the book. It opened. His heart pumped. Should he open it? Look inside, and find out one of her darkest secrets? Usually, Peter would not do such a thing, but this was very tempting. He slowly picked up the book, with the book closed. He closed his eyes, and very slowly opened it.

His mind raced. It could have been the biggest mistake of her life, or maybe the first kiss she's ever had. Peter opened his eyes. The page was blank! He looked through ever page, finding no writing, no illustrations, nothing!

He didn't understand ; was this book new? It couldn't be, though. There was a large amount of dust on the cover, and the pages looked like from the 1800's. Peter took the old looking key out, and locked the diary.

Something seemed wrong. Was this Karen's book, or one of his siblings? Peter put the ragged book back to it's regular place, making it look like no one has touched it. Unfortunately, markings of his fingerprints were covered all over it, and the dust was merely wiped off. How is he supposed to explain that? Peter was NOT the kind of person to let his mistakes gat blamed on someone else.

What was he supposed to do?

Peter kicked the book further, and deeper under her bed. He then heard loud footsteps coming into the room. Peter panicked. He ran to the door of the chamber, but found Karen walking in.

"Peter! What are you doing in my room?" Karen asked. Peter stammered, "Well, I, uh, err, I was looking for you!" Peter could read the expression on Karen's face ; she wasn't buying it. "Okay. But can you explain why there's a key in your hand?" Peter looked confused. Key? Oh no! He didn't drop it! His heard pumped faster, until he had an idea pop into his head ; he just hoped he could keep it up. "Oh, what, this? I found it on the floor, and I was going to ask you about it." Peter smiled. Karen's looked didn't change, but the tone of her voice did. "Fine. But, do you mind if I have some privacy?" Peter flushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." "And the key?" Peters sweaty palms had soaked the key. He read her expression ; that grossed her out.

"Sorry." "Why are you sweating?" "Err, the heat."

Karen knew he was lying but that wasn't going to get her anywhere. "Fine, I believe you," She lied.


	12. Cry of War

-1(a/n) hey guys, hope you like the story. Please send reviews! Some suggestions would help, too. Sorry for the short chapters.

**Chapter 12: Cry for War**

"You fool!" Jadis yelled to the dwarf. His patience did not seem to please the witch. "Why does he not believe my words?" She yelled out again.

The outrage of all this madness was the question of Jadis' plan. Back when Karen was "dead", her act of kindness did not approve the "queen". She was supposed to get close to the kingdom, but instead it drifted further. All what went right was her trick - of course she was the one to make poor Karen die, but she needed something she didn't have - her powers. She now has all her abilities. Karen though, did not.

Karen was now a normal teenage girl, falling in love with the King of Narnia. Jadis strived to kill him, but did not succeed. She cannot kill the king, she could not kill a teenager. A 17-year-old-boy who rules fairly, with his siblings, his fénçay and the high ruler of Narina, Aslan.

Jadis, of course, wanted to rule over, but must defeat Peter. She has failed many times, and she now is determined to kill him. "He needs to die! Kill him! We will have a battle, 2 days from now - are you recording this?" She asked the dwarf. He nodded, nervously. "Send it to them. This time, we will WIN!"

"Peter? Peter?" Karen walked everywhere, looking for the kind king. She went outside, still looking for him. She found him reading a book, and eating an apple. "Peter?" He jumped, and nearly choked on a piece of the fruit. "I'm sorry, but I was just wondering where you were."

Every time Karen thinks about Peter, she thinks about how he became king, and now she's acting all polite, and nervous. Thinking as if she's never met him, and finding a place where she was mostly loved.

Peter got up on his two feet, and walked towards her. She bit her lip but didn't know why she felt that way. She's known him for like forever, and now acts like she doesn't even know his name.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, forgetting that he was a king, and remembering he was her friend.

"What is it?" He asked. Karen snapped out of it. "Oh, err, we received a letter from the White Witch, that she declares war, 2 days from now."

Peter's eye's widened. "What?"

He ran inside, trying to fin Aslan. "Peter!" She called. She softly grabbed his arm, and turned him around. She found tears in his eyes, and his mouth frowning. "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded, without a sound. "No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes." Peter put his head down. "I knew it. She's done something to you. Now, she's probably more powerful, and will do anything to kill you."

Karen shook her head. "She's not going to kill me, she's trying to kill you."

Peter started shaking. He made a fist with his hand. "I'm going to kill her."

Karen lifted his head, staring into his blue eyes. They were filled with anger and concern. "This is what I love about you, Peter. You are always willing to sacrifice yourself to protect anyone from getting hurt."

Peter lifted one arm to her back, and then the other. Karen just leaned onto him, putting each hand on each shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body. Peter leaned his head on her. He kissed her cheek. "Promise me, when I go to war, you'll stay inside the tower, and make sure you don't get hurt?"

Karen looked at him, then nodded. "But you'll have to promise me something." "What is it?"

"To remember me, always." Peter smiled, then leaned towards Karen for a kiss. He kissed her passionately, like as if it was the last. Karen put both arms behind Peter's neck, and a tear fell out of her eye. She never wanted him to go, not want him to go to war. Why was life so complicated?

Susan watched them, feeling unloved. But that didn't matter to her ; her brother was going to war. She might probably not see him ever again.

Karen departed the kiss. Peter looked into her hazel eyes, and said, "Kara, if I do die, remember I'll always be in your heart, looking after you." Her eyes got teary, but finally got the message ; she needed to be strong. He'd always lover her, no matter what.


	13. Want her back

-1**Chapter 13: Want her back**

After the declaring of the tragic war, Karen couldn't take the pain. She knew Peter was going to die, and she knew Jadis couldn't be stopped. It was the next day, and the day after tomorrow will be the war. She hasn't seen Peter all day, but knows it's best not to disturb.

Peter, though, desperately wanted to see Karen's beautiful face again. Karen slowly went into the piano room, but found Peter there. She has never found him there, but he was doing something, oh no! Peter was reading Karen's lyrics!

She gasped, but didn't want to disturb him. Karen backed away.

Peter looked up. He swore he heard someone. "Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. Peter but the book back, and placed his fingers on the piano. He knew how to play.

Karen was surprised. She couldn't help but sing, and her voice was carried out, until Peter heard it.

He wouldn't stop playing, even though he wanted to. Lucy was in the room, ready to play her violin. She found several creatures, going to play.

Edmund was on drums, though he never played before. And Susan, she was going to play a low bass guitar. Other creatures had gotten several unnamed instruments. Peter started playing. Karen carried out her voice, and sang. This time, each word had a meaning.

_I will not make, the same mistakes as you did, _

She's not making the same mistakes as Peter did

_I Will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery. _

She's not going to be miserable

_I will not break, away you did, you fell so hard._

She's not giving up, as Peter did once in the past

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

She's not carrying out love too far, for it might break so badly she cannot forgive herself

_Because of you, I never stray to fall from the sidewalk._

Thanks to him, she's not going to give up that easily

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

She's learned from him to be careful

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

She's learned to trust not only herself, but everyone else too

_Because of you, I am afraid._

Peter's done everything. She's now who the person who she is now.

_I loose my way, and It's not too long before you point it out,_

She's lost her way before, but he's help her back.

_I cannot cry, because the lonely weakness in your eyes._

She's not going to cry ; she's standing strong, for him

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, alive, everyday of my life. _

She's supposed to happy, but a secret lies in front, separating everyone.

_How can my heart possibly break, if it wasn't whole to start with?_

Her heart can't break, because her heart's not full.

_I watched you die,_

She's watched him suffer

_I heard you cry, every night in your sleep._

She's heard him cry, when he's sleeping

_I was so young, you should of known better then to lean on me,_

She was young, and Jadis has used her for dirty biding

_You never thought of everyone else you just saw your plan._

Jadis doesn't care of anyone, but herself

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, over the same, damn thing._

And now, Karen has to end it. She's going to stop the White Witch.

_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything._

Karen has finally fell in someone's arms, who can help her.

_Because of you, I don't know how to love any one else_

Jadis has taken her true love for Peter away. Now, she can't love properly.

_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my love, because it up to you_

Karen hates her love. Jadis controls her life.

Peter finally understands her song - it was between him and Jadis. Karen was once a minion, now she's almost set free, because of him.

Karen walked towards him. She ran into his arms, finally having to see him. She hugged him, starting form tears. Peter looked at her. "All that bad stuff was never about me, right?" Karen shook her head. "It was Jadis."


	14. More noticed

-1(a/n) I'm tired of all the crying and tears and stuff. I'm putting something interesting - bit of humor.

**Chapter 14: More noticed**

King Peter Pevensie of Narina watched Karen do many adventurous thing. For some odd pleasantry, this amused Peter, every time she tripped, or laughed. He would obviously help out Karen when she fell. This time, it was raining outside, so Peter sat on his "chair" while watching Karen show Lucy how to do ballet.

"Higher, Lucy! You're almost there!"

Peter chuckled. Karen was only 15, and she acted like she was a mother. She was a perfect wife for him.

Karen spotted Peter looking. She laughed, and walked towards him. Peter straightened up, and cleared his throat. "Hello there, King Peter," She joked. Peter laughed.

"You do know you have a battle to fight, tomorrow?" Peter's eyes widened. "Yes, I do. But today, if I die, I am enjoying myself, because I might not be able to tomorrow."

Karen smiled. "Trying to get your mind off it?" Peter sighed. "Okay, I am."

"Kara! Kara! I'm doing it!" Lucy called. Karen gasped. "You did it!" She ran, and picked her up. "Yyyyaaaaaayyyyy!" Lucy yelled out. Peter laughed. "Happy, Princess Katherine?"

Karen gasped. "You haven't used that name for a really long time." Peter shrugged. "Hey, it's your real name."

"I know. But that's the cool part ; I have a whole bunch of names!"

"Name all," Peter dared. "Okay, Katherine, Karen, Kara, Katie, Kate, Kathy, and Katrina."

"Isn't that a name of a storm?" "Yes, but that's still my name."

Peter laughed. "You know, I haven't been this happy since I asked you to marry me."

Susan ran into the throne room, then gasped. "Oh, Peter! Corin needs you! Now! It's about the battle!"

Peter got up, and walked. "Good bye, your highness!" Karen joked again. Peter laughed. "Right back at you!"

Peter walked into the meeting, and everyone's faces were filled with fret. "What is it?" He asked, determined. "The White Witch, she's coming closer. We must set defenses at once!"

Peter nodded. "Go ahead. Tomorrow morning, we will fight back against her. We must defeat her!"

Corin nodded. "Yes, sir." As the creatures left, Peter would sometimes wish he'd never come to Narnia. "Why do I have to become king?" "Because you did." Peter turned sharply. "Karen!" She smiled.

"After tomorrow, you'll wake up, and go back to your world." "What about you?"

"Peter, you know I can't go. I'm not human." "Yes, but -" "Peter, your marrying a pixie. I'm not human. If I go with you, I'll turn back to my true form, and I won't be able to go back into Narnia."

"Yes, but why do I have to go?" Peter questioned. He didn't want to leave her. "Peter, you'll thank me for this. You have to!" "Will I ever see -"

"Sir! The White Witch's Army! They're here! We must fight back!"

Peter's heart jumped. He looked into Karen's eyes. "You'll wake up, alive. I promise."


	15. It's Pay Back Time

-1**Chapter 15: It's pay back time**

It was 5:34pm, when King Peter Pevensie of Narnia's army lined up for defense and attack. The White Witch's army had out numbered Peter's army. He knew numbers did not win battles, but it helped. He stared out, seeing how long the battle will probably be.

"Lets see….we have about 1,675 warriors, they have like 3000, lets say….It'll be until tomorrow night."

Corin agreed. "Yes, maybe so. But you never know, your Highness, this battle could last longer. You never know. Most things are unpredictable!"

Peter withdrew his sword, and yelled out, "Take no prisoners! Fight for Narnia!" Courage grew in Peter's heart. He knew he was going to live. The words Karen told him had repeated through his head. "After that battle, you're going to wake up, and go back to your place." His only concern was about her ; what was she going to do without him?

All cheered. Back at the tower, Susan, Lucy and Karen stayed in Peter's bedroom. Susan took her bow and arrows out, and aimed for the White Witch by the window ledge. Karen rolled her eyes. "You'll never make it. I know you have great aim, but I mea, what are the chances?" Susan turned around. "3 in 67,789."

Lucy laughed, not knowing what the 2 girls talked about. "Anyway, just aim. You could save Peter's or Edmund's life. You never know." "Yes. What do you think I'm doing?" "Looks like your being a heroine."  
"Hey!" "Go, Susan."

The army charged, hoping they wouldn't die. Hearts pumped faster. Jadis' army attacked. Susan aimed for Jadis. "A bit closer…aah!" She launched, but missed. Instead, she saved a creature's life. "Shoot! Didn't get her!" Lucy frowned, disappointed.

"Told ya." "I'll get her later. I'm gonna save people's butts." Peter's heart raced. Was he going to live, or die? Jadis kill many centaurs. She looked at Peter.

"King Peter Pevensie," She said. He growled. He despised her, and now, she was going to die. Susan ran outside, and rapidly shooting arrows. She needed to buy Peter some time. Lucy ran outside, following her sister, throwing her daggers. (She made duplicates, so don't screw me)

Karen stayed inside, watching the horrible war. She couldn't take it. Tears started to form in her eyes. She got down to her knees, and prayed for Peter, not to die. She then realized, her powers were gone for a reason. She had her chance to be a human. She opened Peter's cabinet, finding swords, and shields. Karen sighed. "I can never handle those."

Jadis grabbed Peter's neck, choking him. She squeezed tighter, making him to run out of air faster. He struggled, desperately wanting to be set free. She took out her staff ; the same one to freeze people. His eyes widened. He was going to die, he was never going to marry Karen, ever. Jadis grinned. He couldn't breathe anymore. He struggled to, but failed. Her grin just got bigger. "Any last words?" Peter struggled harder. "Screw you!" He yelled. She squeezed harder. "You're gonna regret what you said." Jadis bit her lip. She's finally gonna kill Peter!

"Kiss good bye to Narnia, King Peter! You've failed Narnia, that ugly cat, Aslan, and most importantly, you failed your girlfriend." Anger grew in Peter's eyes. "I may be gone, but Karen will kill you!"

Jadis slammed him onto a rock. "No, Karen's death is near. That little traitor has ruined my life."

She put the Freezing Staff next to his face, making him see how he will die. "See this? This thing is your death." She grinned. "Time's up. Your death is here. HAHAHA!" She pulled back the staff, and aimed for his heart. "Die, you torturous snake!" She bellowed.

She was about to his chest, when she screamed in pain. "AAAAHHH!" She dropped Peter, and he landed with a loud thump. He didn't get it ; he didn't do it. He looked at her heart ; there was a sword stabbed through it. The sword withdrew out of the body, and the Great White Witch, crumbled to the ground.

Peter Pevensie looked up. Out of the dust was a long, thin person. As the dust cleared, Peter's eyes widened. "No way! You killed Jadis!" The killer of Jadis was a woman, only 15 years old. It was, so surprising. "Karen? How did you.." He was speechless. The killer of Jadis was Karen Ravellen. She dropped the sword and hugged Peter. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, besides the part my head his bleeding I'm fine!" The White Witch's army fled. They knew if the leader was dead, the army would never survive. Susan, Lucy and Edmund gathered around, and found Karen and Peter kissing each other. Susan was the first one to speak. "Peter, I'm so glad you're alive!"

She ran towards him, and hugged him, ever so tightly! "Ow, Susan! My arm…I think it's broken!"

Karen bent down, and looked at it. "Yup. It's broken. Let's just be glad that wasn't your life."

Peter smiled. Karen broke a promise, but repaid one. "Thank you, Katherine."

(a/n) Hey! There's one more chapter! Read! Read! (there maybe more..) hehe. Sorry if the story's too long. You're almost there!


	16. I do

-1**Chapter 16: I do**

It was June 30th, on a sunny day - it wasn't just an ordinary day ; This was the day Peter and Karen get married.

Karen was over thrilled. Susan was trying to calm her down. "Kara! Calm down! Think it's just a normal day!"

"Then explain the wedding gown!" Karen laughed. Susan giggled. Lucy came into the room. "Hello, Auntie Kara!"

Karen laughed. "Did Peter tell you to call me that?" Lucy nodded. "Oh, Lucy, you don't have to. You can call me Kara."

"Yay!" Lucy laughed. "Take that, Peter!"

Susan left the room after 20 minutes later to get ready. Karen hasn't seen Peter for the whole day, and was dieing to see him. Karen curled her hair, tied her hair up, and put some makeup and perfume.

Karen sighed. She was getting married at age 15, but that was okay for her.

"Peter! Hurry up!" Edmund called. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeeze, keep your pants on!"

Edmund laughed. "So, you're getting married, while the rest of us are single."

"Hey, not my fault. It's either I get married or I hit the curve." Edmund had a surprised expression on his face. "Wow. A lot of pressure." "Duh."

Peter walked into the wedding hall. He stopped when he got to the end, and waited for Karen.

Many Creatures had arrived. Mr. Tunmas, Corin, etc. The doors opened, and a beautiful teenager appeared out of it. Peter smiled. Karen blushed.

She walked slowly, staring at Peter. Lucy, who was chosen to be the flower girl, threw little pink petals while laughing.

She had finally got there, and looked at Peter. She bit her lip and smiled.

5 minutes later…

"Do you, Peter Pevensie take this beautiful bride as your wife?"

Peter smiled. "Yes." "And do you, Katherine Ravellen take this handsome young man as your husband?"

Karen blushed, then said, "Of course."

"I now pronounce you, Man, and Wife." The preacher looked at Peter. "You may kiss the bride."

Peter lifted her face covering. He passionately kissed Karen, making her Katherine Pevensie.

(a/n) another chapter…. Hehe (short)


	17. Back to our world

-1**Chapter 17: Back to our world**

It was about 6:56pm, at August 24, 6 days before Karen's birthday. Peter was thinking one time, about what will happen when the five of them go back into their world, well at least 5, if Karen wants to come.

Peter distinctively discussed this with Karen, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. At first, they were disappointed, but when he said they'll come back soon, they agreed, and went to their horses.

Unfortunately, Peter and the others had forgotten how to get back. They've rode for about 4 hours, making it 11:00pm, in Narnia.

Lucy gasped, seeing a streetlight. "Haven't we seen this before?" She asked the others, while Susan came, not taking her eyes off it.

Peter wondered, as if he's seen it. He's only 17, and he came here at age 14. "I think, but that was 3 years ago. I should know."

Karen looked at - she knew why they didn't recognize it. "You guys! This streetlight, as humans call it, is the same one we saw 3 years ago!"

The others gasped.

"Why doesn't it look the same?" Edmund asked. "Because when we saw it, it was winter. For some odd reason, we forgot about it, and now, it's still here, overgrown with vines."

Peter smiled ; Karen was as smart as Susan. "Yes, I have seen it. It's amazing!" Susan cried.

Peter looked off to the edge. There is was ; the door of the wardrobe, where it had all started.

Lucy started running into it. "LUCY!" Susan cried out. Karen ran after her, making Peter follow, then Edmund.

"Aaah!" They fell out, into the professor's room. Peter was back to his 14 year old self.

Susan 11, Edmund 9, and Lucy about 6.

Karen though, was still 15. Peter looked at her. "Kara! You're still the same age!"

She gasped. "Go back to the wardrobe!" She ran back, then hearing footsteps. She backed farther into the wardrobe.

Karen fell inside, screaming. She was alone, but she knew Peter would come back for her…. Soon.

(a/n) Hey guys! Hope you liked the story. There's going to be a sequel! Called:

Secret Santa!

Yay! I can't wait to make it! LOL.


End file.
